<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THIS IS NOT A DRILL by Ghost0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415781">THIS IS NOT A DRILL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0'>Ghost0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boys Go To War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter of the epic crossover begins here! Following a strong storm, strange things and characters start showing up in New York, making themselves known to both The Boys and Homelander.</p><p>(As far as continuity goes, for DC it is more or less a la carte. For The Boys, everything up through Season 2 Episode 3 is canon.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Boys Go To War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THIS IS NOT A DRILL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning crackled across the sky. Covered in dark clouds releasing nonstop rain on the city. The wind howled in unfounded fury, trying it’s best to blow anything not nailed to the ground. Paper and trash were going in all directions as sirens blared across the city. And above it all, Homelander crossed his arms and looked down on the city. He couldn’t have thought of a better storm himself to match his own inner rage. He used his sight to look at the other members of The Seven currently carrying out their orders. He honestly doesn’t understanding how doing anything in this storm could be used to promote themselves. But he had to hold back and follow orders. His fists tightened. Feels like he has been doing a lot of things he doesn’t want to do.</p><p>He took note of Stormfront yelling at the stupid fucks who are still outside. Really, who the Hell would still be outside in something like this. Even Vought knew the only members that could stand something like this are him, Maeve and this new girl. Slightly tilting his head, he saw that she was aiming her yelling and directions to the white people, completely ignoring all the others. Interesting, might even be useful down the road somehow. He’ll have to wait and see. But his ear caught Maeve yelling out to him. Turning the other way, he saw her waving her hand and motioning for him to come down. Exhaling, he raced down and landed on the road, rain continuing to punch him all over. But even nature couldn’t pack a big enough punch that he would register as significant force. </p><p>“Is there anyone else that you spot up there that we haven’t gotten to?” Maeve asked Homelander, almost yelling in order to be heard.</p><p>“No. Honestly, there is nothing we can really do here. It’s not like they can’t find shelter themselves.”</p><p>“It’s a hurricane! Helping them would be seen as us doing our job!”</p><p>“Only so they can show us in advertisements helping out people and say that it’s an authentic depiction!” Stormfront approached the other two. “But they couldn’t even send anyone here to catch footage for them to use.”</p><p>“Are you done Stormfront?” Homelander asked.</p><p>“Yea, everyone is inside!” As she said that, lightning struck down, hitting a lamp post. It caused it to break and land on someone trying to get inside a building, hitting him in the head. Maeve winced as she saw the heavy broken metal connect with the man’s head. Stormfront turned to see what she was looking at. Homelander walked over and looked at him. A black man, he used his vision and hearing to check for life. Looking up, he shook his head and walked back.</p><p>“Oops. Well, at least no one can say we didn’t do our job.” Stormfront shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“We can.” Homelander glared at her. She stared back, a smirk forming on her face as she heard him try to scare her.</p><p>“Please do. You haven’t done a damn thing, just up in the clouds watching us do all the work. Yea it’s a shitty assignment, but at least we are actually doing it. Besides, I think Vought has made clear they have no intention of letting me go, now do they?” Homelander took in a deep breath, angrily exhaling. Before another thing could be said, a legion of lightning crackled across the sky, demanding attention from the costumed people below.</p><p>All three looked up and saw just how much lightning there was. Both Maeve and Stormfront even flinched a bit at just how close some of the lightning got to the ground. Homelander stood still, admiring the show going on above. Before long, the sky turned…red. He wondered if it was possible for the sky to turn such a color. It lasted for a good 30 seconds, red sky with the same colored outline around each bolt of lightning. But after those 30 seconds were up, the lightning died down and the sky returned to its natural pitch black color, the storm raging on as though nothing happened. Calmed down just a bit, Homelander brought his eyes back down and looked at his other teammates. </p><p>“Well, if we are going to watch Mother Nature show us her furious wrath, let’s at least do it from the comfort of our homes.” Homelander walked a few steps away from the others.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we at least go check out the neighborhoods that are right along the shoreline?” Maeve asked out.</p><p>But Homelander was already flying off the ground and through the air. Stormfront shrugged her shoulders. “Fuck them.” She also left the ground to fly off. Exhaling in frustration, Queen Maeve also left the scene to return to Vought Tower. </p><p>******</p><p>While many people managed to find a way to stay dry and away from the storm outside, rain found its way down the steps into their hideout. The boys were scattered throughout their own little lair. Kimiko was staring at the TV, watching mindless shows. Hughie sat in a chair nearby Kimiko, holding his phone in his hand. Frenchie was off making sure they had a decent amount of weapons and supplies, while MM worked on the same doll house that he had been working on ever since Billy had disappeared following Sitwell’s death. Speaking of The Butcher, he was off by himself on the phone. No one could really make out what was being said, but going off the tone being used, it wasn’t particularly pleasant.</p><p>After a few more minutes, no one else speaking while Billy was on the phone, the leader of the boys came out. Moving past MM, he grabbed a half empty bottle of beer from the little table and downed everything that was left in it. Slamming it back down, he looked down at the ground before speaking. “That was Mallory. Told her about…what happened.” Kimiko briefly looked up at Billy as he indirectly mentioned her brother’s death. Clearing his throat, he went on. “Right now, there isn’t anything we can do.”</p><p>MM looked up from his project, staring hard at Billy. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He got up and walked right up to Billy. The Brit held up one hand in an attempt to hold him back by pressing it against his torso. “I have to see my girls! What about them?” Hughie stood up at the same time Frenchie came back up to join the rest of them.</p><p>“What is going on?” He asked, looking around in confusion.</p><p>“The deal is off with Mallory.” Hughie responded. Billy and MM continued to stare directly at each other. Eventually, MM walked away, hands behind his head as he tried to wrap his head around the situation. Billy’s hand dropped back down. “But…that’s not the end. No, it can’t be. We can still make this work.”</p><p>“Oh pray tell Hughie.” Billy looked back up at the newbie in the group. “We fucked up our chance to getting our names cleared. Fucked up getting to see the people we care about!” Billy yelled loud enough for his voice to fill the room. “How the fuck can we work with that?”</p><p>Hughie thought for a few moments, scratching his brain for something, anything! His eyes lit up as he grabbed onto something. “Raynor’s killer is still out running about somewhere. If we can find out who it is, maybe we can get a new deal, right?”</p><p>“It isn’t a terrible idea.” Frenchie agreed. Billy shook his head and paced for a moment before crossing his arms and turning back to them.</p><p>“And where would we start? You said so yourself Frenchie, you don’t know of any Supes who can make heads fucking explode from a distance.”</p><p>“Maybe not any that are currently active.” Billy and MM shot Hughie looks of confusion. He then elaborated. “If Vought makes Supes, like literally makes them in labs, they could be holding a few in secret in case they ever need to use the element of surprise or whatever. Right?” Hughie looked around the room, hoping someone would agree with him. But all he got were blanks looks or expressions of hopelessness. </p><p>“Vought doesn’t create Supes in a lab like it’s a science fair project. You and your girlfriend just had the story released about how they pay families to inject them with Compound V. It’s not like they are holding secret soldiers in a secret bunker that need to be woke up by saying certain phrases and codewords.”</p><p>“The kid might actually be onto something.” It was now MM’s turn to support Hughie and take his side. “Homelander’s backstory is nonexistent. Yes, he has all of those stories of coming from a loving family that Vought loves having him repeat over and over. But anyone suspicious of Vought who is halfway decent in breaking into confidential records could probably find proof that they have some secret facility that served as his real home. We just need to find the right person to point us into the right direction.”</p><p>Billy thought it over in his head. It seemed like he still wasn’t quite sure about the whole thing. “But what do we do if that’s true? Ok, we stroll right up to Homelander’s scientist daddy, ask him to give over proof that he was made in a test tube, with a pretty little cherry on top. Then what?”</p><p>“Then we have Mallory get our names cleared and hand it over to her.” Hughie responded. “As for after that…”</p><p>“We get to that when we get to it. One plan at a time from here on out.” Frenchie said. Billy looked at all them, silently confirming this is what they want to do. He even turned to look down at Kimiko. It was almost impossible to get a good read on her, especially with everything that had happened recently. But he swore he could see the same determination in her that he just got from all the others. Facing all of them, he clapped his hand together.</p><p>“Well, looks like we are all in agreement. Now who here knows where we can find our computer hacker extraordinaire?”</p><p>******</p><p>“Is this really necessary?” Homelander asked in an annoyed tone. They were off to the side away from the cameras pointing at some morning talk show hosts, getting prepped for camera. Ashley Barrett was standing by him with her phone in her hand, arms crossed casually.</p><p>“Following the big hurricane, where you, Maeve and Stormfront helped out people who couldn’t make it inside in time, it is important to really focus on how The Seven cares for people.” Ashley nervously watched Homelander.</p><p>“They should already know.” Homelander said, looking into a mirror being held for him. He gave a quick nod, the people leaving him alone with Ashley. Takingin a deep breath, she went around and stood right in front of him. She tried to show that she is trong and confident and not thinking about what he could easily do to her if he so wanted to.</p><p>“Mr. Edgar was able to put the blame of the whole Compund V incident on Stillwll, but we took a huge hit when it comes to how they see us.” Ashley made direct contact, telling herself to take in slow breaths. “That includes The Seven. People see Vought and you guys as one in the same, whatever one does reflects and is connected to the other, regardless of how separate it actually is. We need to work on our image more than ever if we want to gain back their complete trust again.”</p><p>Tense silence surrounded the two of them, while workers on the show itself were busy getting cameras ready and the hosts were being brought on. They sat on stools on a stage that is guarded and blocked so that the small crowd of fans watching them from behind couldn’t get too close. That was the only noise that existed right now. But eventually, Homelander had to respond with something.</p><p>“Fine. Let’s get this over with.” Homelander turned to look at the stage, waiting for them to tell him to go out. He watched as they started and did their whole schtick, doing some banter and do some weather talk, talking about the aftermath. One of the workers signaled to Homelander to go just as they said his name. Walking forward, he smiled and waved to some of the people who were cheering as they caught a glimpse of the country’s greatest hero. One of the hosts got up for a moment and reached out to shake his hand, which he did. The other host didn’t bother, which Homelander was secretly glad he didn’t have to do that again. Sitting down on his own stool, he used one arm to make sure his cape was safely wrapped around it before resting on the stool.</p><p>“Homelander, first off let me say that it is an honor to have you on our show this morning.” The closest host, the man, said.</p><p>“Oh, it’s my pleasure.” Homelander responded.</p><p>“We understand that you had an unusually busy day the other day.” The other host, the woman, said. “You were out in the storm trying to see if any other people needed help. Now we know that your bulletproof, but what about lightning proof?”</p><p>“Well Sandy, thankfully I didn’t have to find out the hard way.” Homelander said. “I think it’s safe to say that it wouldn’t be too bad.” Homelander raised a finger in the air for the next part. “But even if I wasn’t, I would definitely risk it. Saving people and making sure they are safe is a job that never takes time off. I am here to help protect these wonderful people.” He motioned to the people in the crowd behind them, who cheered and waved back. Ashley nodded her head, allowing herself a grin as she watched him. Homelander turned back around to face the hosts.</p><p>“Truly inspiring, really. You were out braving the weather alone?” The male host asked.</p><p>“Not alone Tom. Like with any other mission, I like to make sure I have backup and support. I went out there with Queen Maeve and Stormfront who both helped out tremendously.” Ashley nervously watched, waiting to see if they would ask why they weren’t here. She couldn’t track down Maeve and Stormfront told her to fuck off. Luckily, they didn’t.</p><p>“Truly outstanding. Now, maybe we can talk about this whole- “</p><p>A burst of bright light for a few seconds. Once it had died down, there was something floating above the crowd behind the stage, with red and gold lightning around it. The people screamed and most of them ran away from the floating object. Only it wasn’t an object, but a person. It was hard to see, but Homelander could at least make out the figure of a person within this unexpected vortex. He stood up, staring daggers at this ontrusion. Turning back, he held his arms up to angrily and silently ask Ashley what the fuck this is. But she just stared at it, obviously scared and frightened. </p><p>Fucking useless. Looks like I have to deal with this now. Aware that there were still a couple of people manning the cameras, he took a deep breath. Not to calm down his nerves. But rather to take a pause and remind himself he is still in the public eye. Better to at least start off being the friendly hero simply trying to lend a hand. Floating off the stage, he slowly moved a little bit into the air, towards the center of the red and gold lighting.</p><p>“Calm down. Can you tell me your name?” Homelander asked.</p><p>WHAT IS THIS?...Whatever it was, a voice was being spoken. But he couldn’t tell if it had registered him yet.</p><p>“There is nothing to be scared about. I’m here to help you.” Homelander spoke these more like reading a script rather than actually putting sincerity behind them. “If you are able to calm down and stop…all of this…I’m sure we can figure out just exactly is going on.”</p><p>The human figure within looked around, dazed and still processing the surroundings. But he finally felt it focus on him. He allowed a small smile, to try and let whoever this know there is no danger. “There you go, you’re looking at me. That’s the first step. Now, let’s try to- “</p><p>NO SOUL…NO SOUL! A shadowed hand was pushed forward, a blast of red and gold hitting Homelander square in the chest. He was pushed back over the stage, crashing into the building nearby. Glass shattered, equipment was broken with ease. A few more moments of person surrounded by two colors, but then it disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared. Ashley was pushed back and fell onto the floor as the blast aimed at Homelander caused a strong gust of wind. Looking back up, she first looked at the pocket of air that was just previously occupied. Making sure there indeed was nothing there. Then turning around, she rushed her way inside the building.</p><p>When she found Homelander, she gasped and covered her mouth. His costume, the part where the blast’s impact was, had vaporized. Filling it was scarred flesh and blood coming out of this Earth’s most durable and powerful hero. She could hear a couple of people moving behind her, trying to get a closer look. It took a second but she reacted, turning around and shrieking at them.</p><p>“BACK OFF! I said back!” The people moved backwards, still looking in the general direction. Grabbing her phone, almost dropping it due to her hands trembling, she quickly dialed the number of the only person who would have an clue on what to do. It rang several times, Ashley sending out a silent and desperate prayer for an answer. Thankfully, she heard his voice on the other end.</p><p>“Stan! Stan, I don’t know what to do! It just appeared, he tried to react and handle it, but now there’s blood and I don’t have any medical training- “</p><p>“Calm down Miss Barrett.” The voice of Stan Edgar was calm and focused. “I assume something happened at the talk show and Homelander had to do something, based on what I could gather from your rambling. Send me a list of who was hurt and we will-“</p><p>“One – Homelander!” Ashley felt herself breathing heavily. She didn’t know how long the silence lasted, but it felt like an eternity. Eons of no response, waiting for orders she thought she would never receive. “Are you there? What do I do?”</p><p>“I’m still here. I heard you loud and clear.” Ashley couldn’t detect it, but there was a hidden layer of instant regret within his voice. If she could actually see him, he would be closing his eyes in an attempt to regain control of his mind and stopping it from being overwhelmed by frustration. When he spoke again, the element of focus was back in his voice. “When I hang up this phone, I am sending people right to you. Do not move him under any circumstance. Everything will be all right. Repeat that last part so I know you understand me.”</p><p>“Everything will be all right…all right…” Ashley responded in a trance like mode.</p><p>“Very good. Stay with him Miss Barrett. Once they have him, return to your office. Only leave our office if it relates to The Seven AND it has to be handled in person. I am hanging up to send them now. Remember…do not touch him.” </p><p>And with that, she heard him end the conversation. Slowly lowering her phone and hand to her side, she stared once more at Homelander. She couldn’t even tell if his chest was still moving, to see if he was still breathing. All she could see was the blood. Making herself look away, she slowly paced back and forth, waiting for them to arrive.</p><p>******</p><p>“This park seems kind of shady.” Hughie commented. The five of them were all tucked away in a shadowed part of the park. Graffiti was all over the playground equipment, a couple of trash cans were pushed over. </p><p>“Sorry it isn’t Central Park.” Billy spoke. “But this is the only way to meet our contact. The only reason I even brought all of you along is because you won’t stop complaining about getting a little damp.”</p><p>“It’s fucking flooded man.” MM turned around. “Garbage managed to find its way in there. The whole fucking place reeks like rotten cabbage. This contact of yours better show up Fenchie.”</p><p>“He will he will.” He assured them. Looking around, he softly clapped his hands together as he saw someone enter. “There he is! Just like I said.” The rest of them turned their focus on the newcomer, some scrawny college kid with glasses that are one more crack away from being totally shattered. “Hey there, how are you my friend?” Frenchie gave an upbeat greeting.</p><p>“Tired. Spent the whole night working on this code.” He responded. “Not important.” He directed his eyes towards Butcher. “So you guys need me to dig up dirt on Vought? Pretty ballsy of you.”</p><p>“Not just any dirt. We need all the dark shit you got on our pal Homelander.” Billy told him. “Anything that seems just the slightest bit off, we are going to need it.”</p><p>“I can tell you right off the bat it’s going to take time. Not sure how much you guys got. Police seem to be trying to find you guys pretty aggressively. Not to mention the Supes.”</p><p>“We’re aware.” MM crossed his arms. “Can you do that though?”</p><p>“I mean, yea. Don’t see why not.” But as soon as he gave them his answer, just like when they were out in the open by the road, the kid’s head exploded with no warning. Blood covered all of them as the body hit the grass. Billy was spitting, trying to get some of it out of his mouth. Hughie was in shock that it happened again, while MM put his hands behind his head.</p><p>“Shit!” Frenchie said. </p><p>“Hey! You there!” They all turned to see a couple of police officers point at them from the other side of the gate. They all looked at them, and stared at them for the briefest of seconds. But then they were off, running across the park to get to the other opening. Billy and Kimiko were leading the pack, but the other three were closely behind them while the officers ran surprisingly fast. Getting out of the park, they pushed a couple of pedestrians out of the way, most of them willingly getting out of the way when they saw blood covered on all of them. They had to move out of the way again when the police officers came through. Running hard and fast, Billy saw an alley and decided to take a chance and turn. They all followed, but ended up being disappointed by a large fence right in the middle of the alley.</p><p>“Bloody Hell!” Billy said. Kimiko tried jumping and grabbing on, but a gunshot rang out loud and a bullet pierced through her calve. Caught by surprise, Kimiko let go of the fence and landed on the ground. Frenchie reached for her, pulling her up and having her arm wrap around his shoulders. But that was all he could do before joining the boys in realizing that both officers were pointing their weapons at them. They do still have a chance. They all had a gun on them, not taking any chances, and knew that if they could grab them in time, they have a fighting chance.</p><p>But before they could get the chance, a couple of small metal balls dropped onto the ground near both parties. Smoke quickly escaped, filling the air and made every individual vanish and become invisible to the outside. They all began to feel woozy and slowly fell down to the ground. Hughie held on the longest, swearing he could see black boots approach him. That was when he couldn’t take it much longer and let his vision fade to black.</p><p>******</p><p> Hughie groaned and grabbed his head, fighting to gather himself. Sitting up, he was able to recognize that he was on a cot. They all were, one lined up next to the other. He looked at all of them, slowly starting to try and regain consciousness. Hugh swung his legs around and tried to stand up, but ended up needing to stop himself from falling to the ground. He took a moment, taking in several slow breaths. Once he felt a little stronger, he slowly pushed himself back up, putting his hand against the wall as he did so. Placing one foot in front of the other, there were a few stairs that led him up to another level. It was here that Hughie had enough mental focus to truly take in what he was seeing.</p><p>Several huge monitors were hung on the wall he was facing. Several of them appeared to be hacked into public cameras spread throughout the city. Several of them seemed to be running something, maybe data and statistics. Hughie was just amazed at what he was seeing. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn he was in some sort of secret Vought facility. Wait…shit, are we? Hughie looked around. Everything else about this lair screamed loner. He could see another hallway, a narrow one leading to somewhere hopefully with more room. But while he was debating going down it, he heard his friends start to slowly follow him.</p><p>“Holy shit.” MM said as he saw all the computers. Billy seemed to be intrigued while Frenchie and Kimiko shared looks more similar to MM’s. “Hey, that’s us!” MM pointed to one of the screens at the bottom, showing digital versions of the wanted posters of all of them. Well, except Kimiko. Her face was captured in what appeared to be a screenshot from some camera. They all gathered together to look at it.</p><p>“Well, I think that answers my question.” Billy raised his eyebrows. “Let’s get out of here before this nutjob- “</p><p>“No one is going anywhere.” A dark figure was starting to come through the narrow hallway Hughie had been debating going down himself. The figure was covered in a black cape, head to toe in some sort of armored costume. The only visible skin was his the lower half of his face, even his eyes were being covered up as they were only showing white piercing ovals. But the part of this stranger that Hughie found himself staring at the most was, surrounded by a yellow outline, the symbol of a bat.</p><p>******</p><p>Homelander’s eyes shot right open. While he could see a bright light shining down on him, he could tell just by looking at the ceiling that there was a curtain surrounding him. He sat straight up, but grunted in pain, hand grabbing his chest. Gritting his teeth, he looked down and unbuttoned just enough to look at his chest. It looked completely normal…but he remembered getting hit. A sheering pain tearing him open. Looking up, he tried to look out, but found his vision blocked. Who the fuck lines curtains with Zinc? </p><p>“I assume you’re trying to look out without getting on your feet.” A voice called out from the other side. “If your healed, you should be able to stand right back up and see for yourself.”</p><p>Swinging his legs around and getting off the hospital bed, he kept holding his chest, pausing as he made sure that it won’t get worse. Walking forward, he pushed the curtain aside and looked around. It was a very wide room, full of tables and half made projects and experiments. As he looked around, he finally caught side of the man who had spoken to him. Standing with his back to him, hands in his pockets, he watched several monitors at once. One of them was on the news channel, saying that he hasn’t been seen by anyone since the morning show earlier that day. But before he could speak, the stranger beat him to it.</p><p>“I told the people from Vought that you would regain consciousness 45 minutes after the treatment had been activated. I lied, it only needed 30. But now we can talk before they take you back.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but who the fuck do you think you are? Just because you cured me, you think you can decide how I get to spend my time?”</p><p>“That plus several other things.” The man turned around. He was bald, his head even slightly reflecting the bright lights above them. He had a half formed grin on his face as he held Homelander’s attention. “You’re going to need my help when you realize what you will be up against.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>